


I'll never let you go (if you promise not to fade away)

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Etchings [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Space, Cersei friendly, Competence Kink, F/F, F/M, Jaime/Brienne smut swap 2021, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, POV Cersei Lannister, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: They’d picked Brienne up on a godforsaken smuggler’s moon.“We need a proper mechanic,” Jaime had said. “Otherwise Gods know how long before this bucket of bolts falls apart.”He’d come back to the ship with a shy, lumbering creature with rough hands, her hair every which way, dressed in an oil-stained white shirt, old camouflage fatigues and heavy boots.“This is Brienne,” Jaime had introduced her. He hadn’t asked Cersei’s permission, or waited for her to agree with his choice; by that time they were beyond considerations of rank and authority. They’d been cooped up together on the ship for too long, and familiarity had bred if not contempt, then something near to angry indifference.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Etchings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140638
Comments: 44
Kudos: 92
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	I'll never let you go (if you promise not to fade away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> For the prompt: Brienne has the same effect on Cersei that she does on Jaime. A threesome ensues.
> 
> I can't say I ever expected to find myself writing Cersei's POV in a JB smut exchange fic! But it seemed to fit. And so here I am, with a threesome fic that somehow turned into a stable-ish Jaime/Cersei/Brienne relationship. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, catherineflowers. 
> 
> Title is from "Starlight" by Muse.
> 
> (Also: for the sake of this scenario, let's pretend that Tommen and Myrcella don't exist.)

Ship’s night. Lights dimmed and sounds muted. Save for the ventilation and the humming of the engines, the shadowed corridors were silent; Cersei’s footsteps echoed softly in the hushed quiet.

In the distance, though, she could hear two voices and the sound of tools clattering to the floor: a man’s voice, low and amused, and a woman’s voice, gasping and crying out.

The voices were coming from the engine room. Cersei knew better than to look, but she couldn’t resist; she peered through the half-open doorway to see her brother, shirtless, his trousers pushed down to his hips, fucking Brienne against the wall. Her head was thrown back, her throat flushed; her blue, blue eyes were blurred and unfocused with desire, seeming to stare straight at Cersei. Jaime’s muscles bunched and flexed with each thrust, and his skin was sweat-slick, and Cersei _wanted_ –

**

They’d picked Brienne up on a godforsaken smuggler’s moon.

“We need a proper mechanic,” Jaime had said. “Otherwise Gods know how long before this bucket of bolts falls apart.”

He’d come back to the ship with a shy, lumbering creature with rough hands, her hair every which way, dressed in an oil-stained white shirt, old camouflage fatigues and heavy boots. Her jacket had once borne a patch in the shape of a stag – or was it a direwolf? – but all identifying marks had been stripped away, long since.

Despite her size and her freckles and her mismatched features, her eyes were an astonishing blue.

“This is Brienne,” Jaime had introduced her. “Our new mechanic.” He hadn’t asked Cersei’s permission, or waited for her to agree with his choice; by that time they were beyond considerations of rank and authority. They’d been cooped up together on the ship for too long, and familiarity had bred if not contempt, then something near to angry indifference.

**

Brienne could fix anything. Unlike Jaime’s mercurial brilliance – or Cersei’s restless impatience – she was calm, steady and always composed; her big, freckled hands were strong and gentle and unfailingly competent.

She talked slowly, with a soft Stormworlds accent, and took a long time to think before she spoke. Her slow, deliberate manner infuriated Cersei, but Jaime delighted in trying to rile her – he whetted his sharpened tongue on her, exercising the unerring instinct for finding weak spots that had made him so many enemies in the past.

(He did not turn his tongue – or that instinct – on Cersei. She had claws of her own, and they would have torn each other apart.)

By the end of the third day, Brienne’s composure broke and she snarled back at Jaime, displaying her slow-burn temper. By the end of the fifth day they came to blows, Brienne’s huge fist splitting Jaime’s lip, his eyes wildfire bright as he grinned through bloody teeth. By the end of the first week, they fucked for the first time in the tiny mess room, Jaime bending her over the table and whispering in her ear, their hands entwined as they rocked together, straining desperately for completion.

Cersei stumbled on them by accident, hurriedly retreating, but not before she caught a glimpse of Jaime’s hand delving into Brienne’s fatigues, the muscles of his arm working as he rubbed furiously at her clit.

Brienne’s gasping cries had followed her from the room, haunting her long into the night.

**

Jaime had been hers, once. Hers for so long. Two lonely children running wild on the fortress-planet of Casterly Rock, swimming in the Sunset Sea, playing kissing games – and more. Two wilful adolescents, not thinking of the consequences.

For all the long years of Cersei’s marriage to the Emperor, Jaime had been by her side, faithful as ever; a white-cloaked shadow, ever-present and never-suspected. But after Robert’s death, after the war and Jaime’s long imprisonment in a Northern prison-world, after he’d returned to her an older, more subdued shadow of his former self, they began to fracture.

Joffrey’s death and the subsequent Tyrell coup had forced them to flee King’s Landing in a stolen spacecraft. Cersei had wanted to return to the Westerworlds, to rally their bannermen and retake the Iron Throne. But the Targaryen invasion, spearheaded by the ships of the Golden Armada, had put an end to all their plans and they’d been forced to head far, far out into the Rim planets. 

Trapped together for weeks on end, they’d found themselves quarrelling bitterly, with no escape from each other or their recriminations. But the white-hot heat of anger cooled, eventually, and as long weeks turned into endless months they slowly, slowly found some sort of tired equilibrium, for in all the vast, uncaring galaxy they had no one else but each other.

And then Jaime had brought Brienne into their lives.

**

Brienne wasn’t attractive. Her nose was crooked, her mouth was too wide and her features were too broad, and she was covered in freckles. But all that faded before the shocking clarity of her eyes.

She watched Jaime with shy wonder and fragile trust, and Cersei could almost see the way she slowly, slowly opened herself to him.

When she passed by Jaime’s quarters and saw Brienne cradle Jaime’s face in her palms, kissing him as though they were lovers in a fairy tale; when she heard Jaime’s soft murmurings as he coaxed her atop him, her powerful body graceful as she rose to take her pleasure, Cersei felt her blood beating with –

With what? Rage? Jealousy? Lust?

She could not tell.

**

[What Cersei didn’t see was the way Brienne looked up, just for a moment, and caught a glimpse of her standing outside the door. For a moment, her eyes went wide, and she bit her lip –]

**

Two weeks after Brienne joined their crew, they were all in the mess room, eating breakfast.

Brienne’s hair was wilder than usual, her lips were swollen and there were tiny dark bruises on her throat. Jaime looked lazy and sated and self-satisfied, his sharp smile lacking its razor edge. They were talking of the merits of various fighter craft, of dogfighting and aerial tactics and past space battles.

Jaime had always been obsessed with flying. And now it appeared he’d found someone who shared his delight –

Cersei couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Tell me, Brienne, has he shown you what he can do with his tongue?” she asked sweetly. “He’s always had such a clever mouth.”

Jaime glowered. But Brienne only stared at her with that slow, maddening deliberation, and said: “Yes. Yes, he has.”

“And has he shown you that particular spot? The one that always –”

“Cersei –” Jaime hissed. “Stop this.”

“I can show you, if you like.” Cersei smiled, razor-sharp. “I’ll show you everything you need to know to drive poor Jaime mad.”

Jaime snarled under his breath and got up, fists clenched.

Brienne blinked at her, her lips parting, her pupils flaring, colour rising in her freckled cheeks. Cersei waited for her reaction. Surely she could not fail to understand Cersei’s meaning.

“I know who you both are,” Brienne said, after a long moment. “I’ve known it from the start. And I know what you are – or were – to each other.” Her eyes remained fixed on Cersei’s. “I didn’t want to come between you.”

Jaime drew in a long breath and sat back down beside Brienne. “You didn’t.”

“You did,” Cersei countered immediately.

A corner of Brienne’s mouth twitched, a spark of slow amusement in her blue eyes. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you sound like proper siblings.”

And then – and then –

She reached out with her hand and slowly, cautiously, brushed a stray lock of Cersei’s long hair behind her ear. And leaned in, telegraphing her every movement, and pressed her lips to Cersei’s.

She tasted like innocence.

“I want both of you,” she said.

**

At first it was just Jaime and Brienne, softly kissing, while Cersei watched on hungrily. The intimacy between them was almost tangible; as Cersei pressed against her from behind and trailed her fingers over Brienne’s soft nape, she could feel Brienne sighing softly into the kiss, could see the way her eyes fluttered closed.

Had she and Jaime ever kissed with such affection?

Soon enough Brienne dragged herself away from the kiss and turned to Cersei, her blue eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed. Cersei leaned in to meet her, to taste those lips and that affection for herself. She could taste Jaime as well, and the contrast was intoxicating – she slid her hand into Brienne’s hair and licked into her mouth, chasing that elusive taste, marvelling in the contrast between Brienne’s size and strength and her soft sweetness.

No wonder Jaime couldn’t get enough of her.

When they came up for air, Cersei became aware that Jaime was watching them both with glittering green eyes, bright flags of colour flying high on his cheekbones. He met Cersei’s eyes with a challenging lift of his chin, a twisted smile on his mouth – _well?_ he seemed to ask. _What do you think?_

Brienne broke the impasse by stripping off her shirt and unzipping her fatigues, the necessarily awkward movement interrupting the tension between them. As Brienne’s broad freckled shoulders and torso were revealed, and then her long, muscular legs and her thick blonde bush, Cersei hummed in approval and cupped her small breasts, smiling triumphantly as goosebumps sprang up in the wake of her touch. On her other side, Jaime was dropping kisses on Brienne’s freckles, his hand trailing down between her thighs.

His hand brushed Cersei’s.

Jaime flinched and pulled away, but Brienne turned her head and kissed him, pulling his hand back to her cunt. 

Slowly, her body wonderfully pliant, Brienne lay down on the bed, a pale, freckled feast for their delectation. Jaime spread her thighs and settled himself between them, feasting on her sweetness, and Cersei kissed and stroked and suckled her breasts, delighting in her responsiveness. Between them, they lavished caresses on her, each vying to be the first to make her fall apart –

After her first shuddering peak, Brienne came back to herself and stared up at them, bemused.

“You don’t have to fight over me,” she said. “And –” she bit her lip and flushed, “if you want to touch each other, as well, I would – I would like that very much.”

Cersei and Jaime locked eyes again.

How long had it been since they last touched? It had been just after they’d finally abandoned Casterly Rock. Cersei had been raging and bitter, and Jaime frustrated and despairing, and they’d almost torn each other apart.

“I don’t think –” Jaime began.

“No,” Cersei said firmly.

Brienne only smiled, sated, lazy and sleepy. Her remarkable eyes fell closed, and she slowly drifted into slumber, leaving Cersei and Jaime staring at each other, silent.

**

The next day the overhead lights flickered and dimmed, and something in the hyperdrive shuddered and groaned to a halt. Brienne spent most of the morning lying on her back with her head and her hands buried in the coiling wires, cursing and banging at the ship’s innards.

When the lights flickered back on and the engines powered back up again, she emerged from the wiring, flushed and sweating, her hands and face streaked with oil.

Cersei couldn’t help herself. She stepped forward and kissed her, hungry and devouring. They stumbled against the wall, Brienne dragging her closer, Cersei’s hand unzipping her fatigues and combing through the thick blonde thatch of wiry hair, finding her slick and hot and eager beneath.

“Have you ever,” Cersei breathed in her ear, biting down with her white teeth, “with a woman?”

Brienne gasped and shuddered and threw her head back. Cersei trailed biting kisses down the length of her neck, leaving her own tiny bruises to rival Jaime’s, and her long fingers slipped into Brienne’s cunt, the heel of her palm pressing against her clit.

She fucked Brienne against the wall, wringing gasp after gasp from her, and when she felt Brienne’s hands scrabbling at her own belt buckle she whispered hungry instructions in her ear, thrilling to the eager way Brienne dropped to her knees.

**

There was oil smeared everywhere, afterwards.

Cersei couldn’t care less.

**

“I want to try it again,” Brienne announced at dinner that evening. “And this time, I want to touch both of you.”

Cersei and Jaime exchanged glances. Jaime hadn’t missed her emerging from the engine room, flushed and oil-streaked; his mouth had set, hard, but he’d said nothing – because Brienne had lifted her chin and sent him a warning stare.

**

The second time, Brienne seemed more sure of herself. There was kissing first, long and lush, with the added sting of tiny nips and bites, and hands tangling as they stripped each other of their clothes.

“Beautiful girl,” Jaime murmured in Brienne’s ear, and Cersei murmured other, filthier things that made her blush and Jaime grin.

Brienne pushed Jaime down, spreading her hands over his warm golden skin, and took him inside her with a low, breathy moan. He lay back, pliant, and watched her through green eyes blown dark with lust.

Then Brienne beckoned to Cersei, and kissed her, and Cersei pressed against her and stroked one hand down to where Jaime and Brienne were joined, feeling the undulation of her hips as Jaime thrust into her, stroking and circling her clit. If her fingers brushed against Jaime’s warm abdomen, if her nails scratched through the trail of darker golden hair leading to his cock, she could not be blamed; she thought Jaime must have felt her touch, for he jolted, once or twice –

Finally Brienne came with a soft cry, her throat arching, and Jaime followed with a gasp.

“Oh,” she breathed, settling beside him, still looking down at Jaime with warm and wondering affection. “That was nice.”

“Only nice?” Jaime asked, sprawling back, his lazy grin blunted. “Give me five minutes, sweetling, and I can do better.”

“Twenty years ago, that might even have been true,” Cersei retorted.

Brienne only laughed, a hoarse, unselfconscious sound. She looked at Cersei with bright eyes and put those big, freckled hands on her, cupping her breasts and kissing them, pressing her down to the bed and kissing her way down to Cersei’s thighs, spreading them and putting the lessons of earlier in the day to good use.

Cersei sighed, reached down and grasped Brienne’s hair, pulling her eager tongue against her cunt, and closed her eyes, letting the pleasure wash over her and drag her under –

Afterwards they all lay pressed together, skin to skin. Drowsing, Cersei gave herself over to the warmth of human touch, and for the first time in what seemed like forever slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The loneliness of space seemed very far away.

**

They tried again, a few days later, and it was – better. They grew more comfortable with each other, learned the best ways to please each other. Brienne coaxed Cersei and Jaime into sharing a kiss, and then more, and if they had squandered the fierce passion of their youth there was still a flickering spark, fanned by Brienne’s fascination.

It wasn’t perfect. There were tensions, and misunderstandings, and jealousies. They were three people cooped up on a starship heading to nowhere, and frustrations sometimes boiled over.

But slowly, slowly they grew closer together, eventually fitting their jagged edges into something like a fragmented whole.

And with that, Cersei found herself almost content.


End file.
